Today, the utilization of 3D technology can be found in many aspects of life. Such 3D environments are generally designed for an entire audience to view at the same time. However, this theater-type environment can limit an individual's ability to have a personalized or private experience. Personalized or head-mounted projection systems typically require the user to be positioned at a designated angle to the viewing surface. However, during a 3D experience a user may move their head to “avoid” an object flying at them. This head motion can result in unwanted movement in the projected image, which can greatly reduce the user's enjoyment of the experience. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.